darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seath the Scaleless
|souls = 60,000 |souls-plus = 120,000 }} is a boss in Dark Souls Location Found first in the The Duke's Archives and then in the Crystal Cave. Plot The Chosen Undead must confront Seath in order to retrieve his Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard and satiate the Lordvessel. Lore Seath, being albino and scaleless, likely resented his brethren for possessing stone scales of immortality, thus leading to his betrayal. He was granted Dukedom by Gwyn, Lord of SunlightBequeathed Lord Soul Shard description. for his role in defeating the Everlasting Dragons. During his time as Duke, he began to research the scales of immortality in order to acquire that which he lacked, though was driven mad by his research. He commands the Channelers who traveled to far off lands in order to collect suitable human specimens, amongst these were countless maidens,Archive Tower Giant Cell Key description. for his experiments.Robe of the Channelers description. The purpose of these experiments is presumed to be related to the discovery of immortality, but hordes of "mistakes" were created in the process.Archive Tower Giant Cell Key description.Pisaca Seath, who is blind,Six-Eyed Helm of the Channelers description. is said to be the grandfather of SorceryMoonlight Greatsword description. and is the object of Logan's obsession. Notes *When first encountered in The Duke's Archives, he is invincible due to the Primordial Crystal. He inevitably kills the player.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36fhLEcELVY Loss of souls and humanity can be avoided by wearing a Ring of Sacrifice, but if he kills the player through curse then a Rare Ring of Sacrifice is needed to avoid penalties. Strategies Staying at his side makes it easier to stay out of the area of effect of his breath attacks, and he won't be able to hit with his claws or tail as easily. It is also possible to use only a bow against Seath with great success. Get a good distance away from him and it is possible to get 4-5 shots in before he gets too close. The only real danger in this strategy is when running past Seath to gain some distance. Boss Information Attacks Seath uses multiple breath attacks, which cause crystal stalagmites to shoot forth from the ground, and increase your curse build-up. The build-up is lessened when you block. His first attack is a forward breath attack, which can be dodged if seen coming. He will lean his head back before he uses this ability. For the second breath attack he breathes around himself in a large semi-circle, for which you simply have to block and run out of the area of effect. After going below 50% health, Seath will use an AoE attack with a large range that spreads crystals in a perfect circle from him. A bluish white orb of light will appear as he charges this attack, and he will roar as it starts, leaving the player a fair amount of time to get the fuck away before it happens. He also will attack you with his claws if you get close enough, or his tail if you try to get behind him. Defenses Drops Relevant Videos Achievements/Trophies Gallery seath_the_scaleless02.jpg|First Encounter Seath_the_Scaleless.jpg|Seen in the opening cinematic File:SeathCA.jpg|Concept art References Footnotes Category:Bosses Category:Storyline